


Country Boy I Love You

by hobikilledme



Series: Poolboy AU [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cowboy Hats, M/M, Riding, poolboy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobikilledme/pseuds/hobikilledme
Summary: They fuck with a cowboy hat on
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Chan | Dino
Series: Poolboy AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029771
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Country Boy I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before the Epilogue of Honeybody, so they've moved in together but aren't married yet. This can be read as a stand alone piece!
> 
> I need yall to listen to a very specific song to curate these vibes  
> Cowboy hat
> 
> no beta we die not rereading this

On Saturdays, if they both don’t have anything to do, Chan makes them get up at 8:30 to clean the house. Seungcheol still whines even though it’s been years but drags himself to the kitchen to make coffee anyways. Chan likes to turn on their bluetooth speaker and find the broom and open all the windows as long as there isn’t snow on the ground. 

Early October makes a soft breeze flutter the curtains in their living room and Chan hums along as he sweeps the leaves off their front porch. This house isn’t nearly as big as the house Seungcheol and Josh had shared in grad school but this was their first house together. It was special.

It was close enough that Chan could walk to his aunt’s house and Seungcheol could bike to the university without showing up incredibly sweaty to his morning lectures. Chan had teased him that was the only reason people registered for his 8am anthropology lectures and he’d been delighted when Seungcheol had blushed pink all the way to his chest.

As he usually does, Chan will pick things up as he’s cleaning and put them on, to make sure he doesn’t make more of a mess as he’s cleaning. Jeonghan had come down from New York, insisting that they have a costume party for their birthday, and then the week had been so busy that they hadn’t gotten around to cleaning until now. Chan hums, scooping up abandoned feather boas from behind the couch, a cape someone had lost in the loveseat, a cowboy hat he put on his head. He wanders by the kitchen to drop off some glasses he found in the sink and hears a snort from the table. He turns to see Seungcheol staring at him, papers he was grading abandoned off to the side. 

“Where’d the hat come from?” He asks, one hand propping his chin up, the other tapping the side of his coffee mug.

Chan tips the edge of it, “I think maybe Vernon’s new boyfriend, Seungkwan, was wearing it?” He turns back to finish washing the dishes, “I’m not sure, I was too caught up in trying to keep Wonwoo and Soonyoung from fucking in our bedroom.”

There’s another snort and the screech of a chair against the wood floor. Chan smiles when he feels warmth against his back. Seungcheol drops his coffee mug in the sink and takes the hat from Chan. He leans against the counter, putting it on and winking at Chan. Chan bites his lip to hide his smile.

“What ya doing huh?” He turns the sink off and wipes his hand on the little otter towel that Seungcheol had insisted on buying when they first moved in together.

“Nothing,” Seungcheol says, drawing the word out long, “Think I can convince you to come back to bed with me for a bit?”

“You’re so predictable,” Chan says, not even bothering to hide his grin. He loops a finger through the other boy’s belt loop and tugs him closer. “Kiss me?” he asks, tilting his face up. Seungcheol always uses both hands to kiss, one hand on Chan’s jaw, the other on his neck. He loves how into kissing he gets, as if it’s all Chan would allow him forever, he would be content.

Chan pulls back just to see that dazed look the other boy gets from kissing and tugs at his pants again. “I think you were saying something about bed?”

They leave the door open now, no other roommates to worry about and it’s nice. Their bedroom is filled with light from the big windows facing the oak trees out back and lavender candles that Minghao brought over for them. There’s bookshelves filled with just so many books and clothes piled in a hamper by the bathroom and it’s Chan’s favorite place in their house. Seungcheol takes the hat off to strip out of his shirt but puts it back on after. Chan whispers in his ear as he passes him, “If you let me fuck you, I won’t make you clean the bathroom today,” and takes the rest of his clothes off on his way to sit by their pillows.

Seungcheol points at Chan from the foot of their bed, one foot still stuck in his jeans, the hat crooked on his head and says, “Lee Chan, mark my fucking words, I’m gonna marry you some day.” All Chan can do is laugh.

Seungcheol crawled up the bed and into Chan’s lap, fixing the hat and grinning down at him. Chan ran his hands up his sides, fingers cold enough to make the other boy squirm. “How’s it going, partner?” 

Chan wrinkles his nose but pulls Seungcheol down to kiss him anyways. It’s mostly teeth at first, Seungcheol smiling too much like he always does at first. It always takes a second for them to fall into any sort of rhythm, the giddiness from being able to kiss somehow never wore off. “You wanna ride me cowboy?” He asks, pulling back after a few minutes, lips kissed red. He watches Seungcheol’s tongue dart out and leans back to kiss him again. He hums into the kiss.

“Yeah, get me ready baby?”

Chan gently pushes him back on the bed and leans over to grab the lube. He looks back over, “Condom or no?” 

Seungcheol wrinkles his nose, “Condom, I wanted to put off washing the sheets for at least another day.”

“You’re gross,” Chan replies, tossing a condom at the other boy and chuckling when he yelps at it hitting him.

“You sleep here too, you can wash them if you want,” Seungcheol pouts back. He moves the hat so it’s still balanced on his head. Chan warms up some of the lube in his hand before leaning down to suck a mark on his hip. Seungcheol whines when he traces one finger around his entrance, shifting his hips down looking for friction.

“Hold your horses baby,” Chan says and laughs when Seungcheol sighs at him. He works one finger into him and another before he touches the other boy’s dick. He runs a finger up to the side, tapping the head and laughing at the wet noise it makes.

“You’re always so wet for me,” He wiggles around so that he’s on his stomach and licks a stripe up the side. Seungcheol gasps, hips arching up. 

“Is this hat really doing it for you?” Seungcheol asks, propping himself up on his elbows, biting back a laugh when Chan rolls his eyes.

“Yes, big fan of cowboys over here,” Chan replies, curling his fingers up and breaking the other boy’s laugh into a stuttered gasp. He works a third finger into him and Seungcheol falls back on the bed with a whimper, one arm coming up to cover his face. 

“I wanna see you though,” Chan says, reaching up to pull his arm away, “Wanna see my pretty boy.” Seungcheol’s blush spreads down his neck and Chan coos at him.

“Okay, okay, enough I’m ready,” Seungcheol bats Chan’s hand away and squirms around again, both of them shuffling around so he’s back in Chan’s lap.

“Well cowboy?” Chan pats his thighs and laughs, almost falling over when Seungcheol rolls his eyes and sighs.

“I’m never roleplaying with you again.”

“Oh but what about last Halloween? With the maid dress? There was also that whole sexy professor thing we tried and-” Chan asks, turning on the puppy eyes.

“Oh my god shut up! I’m trying to fuck you, not be reminded of my horny crimes,” Seungcheol snaps back and Chan laughs again. He feels full of light around Seungcheol, it’s gross. He grabs the lube while Seungcheol rolls the condom down and strokes him lazily.

“Baby, I will come in like two minutes if you keep doing that,” He says, trying not to buck up into Seungcheol’s hand. He likes how Seungcheol’s hand almost covers him but if he thinks too hard about that right now he’s not gonna last. He clicks the lube open and pours more on to the other boy’s open hand. He slicks up the condom and wipes his hand on the sheets.

“What happened to keeping the sheets clean?” Chan teases him. Seungcheol just rolls his eyes and scoots forward on his knees. The other boy braces a hand on Chan’s shoulder and they both moan when he sinks down. 

Seungcheol buries his face in the crook of Chan’s neck and Chan runs fingers up and down his back, getting used to the feeling of warmth. 

“Hey pretty boy, how ya feeling?” Chan whispers, the side of the hat bumping into his nose when he turns his head.

“Feel good, feel full,” Seungcheol mumbles into his shoulder. Chan hisses when he feels him start to bite a mark there. He feels his dick twitch against his stomach when a harder bite makes his hips jerk up. 

“I’m gonna move okay?” Chan says, moving his hands to the other boy’s hips. He slips one hand down, feeling Seungcheol’s thighs tense and relax. He plants his feet in the sheets and pulls the other boy’s hips down to meet his thrust. He can feel Seungcheol gasp against his skin and it really doesn’t take long to get him close to the edge. 

“Chan please, please, please,” He pants out, resting his forehead on Chan’s.

“Please what baby?”

“Wanna come please,” He whines when Chan grinds up again. He gets a hand around Seungcheol’s dick and it only takes a few strokes before he’s coming all over Chan’s chest. He stops moving, overwhelmed by the feeling of Seungcheol clenching around him. 

“I wanna be a cowboy, baby,” Seungcheol says when he’s caught his breath again, and both of them almost fall off the bed laughing. Chan’s orgasm takes him by surprise after that, and he swears, biting Seungcheol’s shoulder as he sees stars. 

They lay there for a second, catching their breath before Chan slips out of him, tying the condom off and finding a rag to wipe them both down. He flops back down on the bed afterwards.

Seungcheol takes the hat off and flings it across the room, “I need to take a shower I feel gross.” 

“Gross in a sexy way?” 

“No you dork, gross in a too sweaty way.”

Chan rolls on his side to look at Seungcheol who’s still starfished across the bed. Seungcheol turns and smiles at him and he can’t help but smile back.

“How much longer do I have to cuddle you before you make me help you clean more?” he asks. Chan grabs around for his phone on the side table and squints at the time.

“I’ll set an alarm for 45 minutes before I decide I’m too gross to lay here anymore.”

“Sounds good to me,” Seungcheol replies, scooping the other boy up and kissing all over his face. Chan giggles and wriggles around until he’s comfortable. The curtains in their bedroom flutter a little with the open window and Chan can hear Seungcheol’s heartbeat under his cheek. 

“Love you lots,” He says, pressing a kiss to his collarbone. Seungcheol squeezes him tight.

“Love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bearyjamjam)


End file.
